Yo invito
by ryames
Summary: Una separación hará cambiar a Ranma....para que invite a salir a su prometida....¡¡CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

Yo invito

" " pensamientos

- - lo que hablan

**Yo invito**

**Capitulo 1**

Es un día normal en la casa de la familia Tendo, desde lo lejos se pueden oír los gritos de una voz femenina muy familiar…

-¡Ranmaaaaaa! ¡Eres un pervertido!

Sacando su mazo Akane le propinó un mega golpe a Ranma quien había entrado tras P-chan al baño, donde estaba ella bañándose.

¡POOONNN…!

- ¡Akane! ¡Marimachooooooooooooo!- gritaba mientras volada por el cielos de la cuidad.

-Ese insoportable de Ranma, cuando lo vea lo mandaré de nuevo a volar… ¡Cómo entrar cuando me estoy bañando!- dijo en voz baja mientras salía del baño.

La chica entró en su habitación, se vistió y bajó.

-¿A dónde vas Akane?- le pregunta Kasumi que entraba en ese momento en la sala.

-Voy a salir con unas amigas al cine, regreso en la noche- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Ok, te espero a la cena -le dijo antes de que saliera.

Akane salió de su casa, con destino al centro comercial, la tarde estaba fresca, hermosa como para caminar.

Al llegar al centro comercial las amigas de Akane la estaban esperando.

-¡Hola Akane!- la saludó Suka

-¡Hola Akane!- lo mismo hizo Ayumi

-¡Hola chicas!- dijo ella cuando llegó al lado de sus amigas.

-¿Entramos?- preguntó Suka

-Sí vamos…- respondieron las dos chicas a la vez.

Las jóvenes se decidieron a ver una película de comedia/romance, al salir Ayumi chocó con un chico muy guapo.

-Oh... ¿Disculpa te hice daño?- le preguntó el chico viendo a la joven fijamente.

-No, tranquilo, estoy bien gracias- le respondió algo apenada por la situación.

-Que bien, adiós- le dijo alejándose de ella.

-Adiós- respondió en baja voz y con leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Suka y Akane vieron toda la escena, apenas su amiga Ayumi se recuperó del casi desmayo que le dio al ver al tipo tan guapo le preguntaron:

-¿Que te dijo?-

-Sí cuenta, ¡cuenta!-

-Solo me preguntó si me hizo daño… era tan lindo-

-Pues claro que te hizo daño… Nada más mira como estas… ¡Embobada!-

-¿Alo? Ayumi… hello… tierra llamando a Ayumi-

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué?-

-¡Nunca cambiarás verdad!-

-Creo que no lo hará Akane.-

Luego de la entretenida tarde las chicas, regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

-¡Ya llegué!- dijo mientras dejaba sus sandalias en el entrada de la puerta y pasaba a la sala.

De la nada apareció Ranma y le preguntó -¿Y a dónde estabas si se puede saber claro?-

-Ah Ranma… no seas entrometido, eso no te importa- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Él se dispuso a hablar con algo de tristeza en la voz -Bueno, es que… quería decirte que…-

La chica volteó a verlo fijamente -¿Qué…Ranma?-

-Mi madre nos llevará a vivir a otra casa…-

-¿Qué?- exclamó la joven algo preocupada "te vas………no no lo hagas"- con dificultad una pregunta salió de su boca -¿Por qué?-

El bajó la cabeza -No se ahora esta hablando con tu padre.

Mientras tanto en el dojo se llevaba a cabo una conversación…

-Sí señor Tendo he decidido llevarme a mi esposo e hijo a vivir conmigo a una casa cerca de aquí- dijo Nodoka mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

-¿Pero por qué? Aquí son bienvenidos- le replicó Soun

-¿Si amor por qué?-le insistió Genma.

-Ya han causado muchos problemas en esta casa, y como nuestros hijos no mejoran su relación lo más lógico es eso- dijo Nodoka con mucha determinación en sus últimas palabras.

-¿Quiere decir que rompe el compromiso de Akane y Ranma?- le preguntó Soun preocupado.

-"¿Tía Nodoka está rompiendo nuestro compromiso?... No lo haga tía ¡¡por favor NO!!"- pensaba Akane para si misma mientras trataba de escuchar mejor la conversación de los mayores.

-"¡No mamá!... Sin ella no… se… que… haré"- maquinaba también Ranma que estaba acompañando a Akane.

-¡No! No digo eso, solo van a vivir en otra casa muy cerca de aquí, se verán todos los días como siempre- afirmó Nodoka.

-¡Uhhhh!- Se escuchó en el dojo por parte de los miembros que estaba allí, Ranma y Akane seguían prestando atención en silencio afuera de este.

-"¡Ahh! Que bien… pero… no estaré al lado de ella todo el día"-

-"Gracias tía Nodoka… aunque él ya no viva aquí…"- Akane se dijo para si misma pero con un poco de tristeza.

-Bueno, así quedará mañana sábado en la mañana se pasaran a su nueva casa- dijo Soun, no muy contentó.

-No pues Tía Nodoka… ¿Ahora como consigo información de lo que pase entre ellos dos si nos los tengo a la mano para poder venderla?- dijo Nabiki quien estaba con ellos en el dojo.

-Es esa una de las principales razones por lo que lo hago, y porque la relación de los dos no mejora, Nabiki- le dijo Nodoka con una mirada seria.

-Esta bien tía, esta bien- dijo resignada.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema, solo que ni Akane y Ranma hablaban, estaban pensando en como serían sus vidas separados sin verse al despertarse.

Ni Ranma ni Akane pudieron conciliar el sueño aquella noche, no entendían el porque, tan solo no podían…

Recién a las 6 a.m. pudieron entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo… Medio hora después Genma estaba levantando al soñoliento de Ranma pidiéndole que arreglara sus cosas y poder así cambiarse de casa.

-Ranma... Despierta…-

El chico se encogió -Otro ratito… ¡todavía no!-

-¡Apúrate!... Tu mamá está por llegar-

Resignado al fin abrió los ojos -Ya voy... Ya voy- dijo con fastidio.

Se levantó y se fue a dar un baño, justamente Akane estaba saliendo del mismo cuando él iba a abrir la puerta

El muchacho quedó de piedra -Perdón Akane… No sabía que estabas allí- dijo alejándose de ella esperando los golpes.

-No te preocupes- le respondió.

Cada uno siguió su camino, Ranma entró al baño, y Akane a su habitación.

Luego bajaron a desayunar por última vez y esperaron a que llegará Nodoka.

Ranma estaba intranquilo porque se iba, tan solo le faltaba de despedirse de Akane, por lo que subió a la habitación de su prometida.

Toc… Toc..

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó tímidamente.

Escuchó la voz dándole el permiso -Adelante-

Ranma entró al cuarto y la encontró parada en el filo de la ventana mirando hacia fuera admirando la bella mañana. Sin mirarlo le dijo:

-¿Qué deseas?- preguntó la chica lo más indiferente que pudo.

-Venía a despedirme porque ya me voy.- prosiguió con algo de tristeza el muchacho…

-Que bien- "no no te vayas Ranma…"

-Y…-

-¿Y qué?-

-Te quiero hacer una pregunta Akane-

-¿Dime?-

Esta vez la miró, tenía la cabeza baja.

-Quería saber si aunque… viva en otra casa…-

-¿Si Ranma?

-¿Me esperarás?-

-"Sí te esperaré… Claro que si Ranma"

-¿Para ir al colegio, pregunto? "ojala no se ponga enojada conmigo"

-Ah, eso... pues… sí te esperaré dependiendo de que tan lejos esté tu nueva casa.

-Gracias Akane, mejor me voy, adiós.-

-Adiós Ranma-

Continuará……


	2. Chapter 2

" " pensamientos

" " pensamientos

- - lo que hablan

**Capitulo ****2**

Se miraron por última del en el día sus miradas reflejaban un ligero toque de nostalgia por la separación. Ranma bajó, estaba triste por dentro pero no pretendía demostrarlo, al llegar salió con su madre.

Empezaron a Caminar rumbo a su nueva casa "¿Qué le pasará?" preocupada se acercó a él -¿Ranma te pasa algo?-

-No mamá… Tengo sueño todavía, eso es todo…- "Me duele apartarme de ella, eso es lo que me pasa mamá"

-Esta bien hijo… ¡Ya llegamos!- dijo Nodoka parando frente a una elegante casa.

-¿Queeé?... ¡Aquíííí essssssss!- gritaron Ranma y Genma a la vez al darse cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de los Tendo.

-Sí… Aquí es- afirmó Nodoka sonriente.

-¡Pero mamá estamos diagonal a la casa de los Tendo!- dijo Ranma con alegría.

-Sí… dije que era cerca, mejor dicho, demasiado cerca- dijo mirando lo alegre que estaba su hijo.

"¡Tengo que avisarle a Akane!"… -Ah bueno voy a dar una vuelta- dijo alejándose de sus padres.

Una vez lejos de la vista de ellos rápidamente, volvió a la casa de los Tendo y entró por la ventana de la habitación de Akane.

-¿Ranma que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?- preguntó Akane al verlo regresar tan rápido- "¿Qué habrá pasado?"-

-Lo que pasa Akane, es que la casa está diagonal a la tuya en la calle de al frente- dijo acercándose a ella que estaba sentada en su cama.

-¡En serio!... ¡Me alegro!- de la felicidad en un movimiento inesperado lo abrazó, los dos al notarse tan juntos se separaron sonrojados a la vez.

-Perdón…- se disculpó tímidamente separándose de él y virando la cara para que no la viera que estaba sonrojada.

-No te preocupe, solo vine a avisarte para que me esperes de mañana para ir al colegio juntos… ¿Si es que quieres?...- dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Sí juntos- dijo con baja voz

-¡Como siempre!- A esto último, Ranma le hizo más énfasis sin darse cuenta, pero Akane sí lo noto.

"Sí ranma como siempre, tú y yo juntos"- se dijo para si misma.

-Eh…bueno, mejor me voy antes que mi mamá se entere que no estoy y me regañe, nos vemos- se levantó acercándose a la ventana para salir.

-Nos vemos Ranma- dijo y lo vio salir.

De camino a su lejana casa el chico iba pensando…

"Que susto me dio mi madre, pensé que la casa era más lejana… Que bueno que no es así"-

Los días pasaban, y la relación entre ellos fue mejorando, las peleas eran menos frecuentes que antes, no se insultaban tan a menudo por vivir separados, pero pese a los avances ninguno de los dos admitía lo que sentía por el otro.

En un día como cualquier otro en la Preparatoria Furinkan durante el receso…

-¡Hola Ranma!-

-Hola Mina-

-¿Ranma quiera saber si quieres ir conmigo a ver la nueva película de artes marciales al cine? Es que tengo dos entradas y mi hermano no quiere acompañarme, y sé que a ti te gusta mucho eso.-

-Bueno… ¿Cuándo es?-

-Mañana e la tarde a las 4:30pm.-

-Está bien nos vemos allá-

-¡Claro! Chao-

-Adiós- le respondió el chico.

En eso se le acercó Akane, que vio toda la conversación desde donde estaba sentada con sus amigas.

-¿Qué quería? Si se puede saber…- preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

-Me invitó al cine...- contestó inocentemente el muchacho.

La joven no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida -¿Cómo..? ¿Al cine?-

-Si a ver la nueva película de artes marciales-

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?-

-Que sí… Que iría con ella para ver la película.-

Ese sí resonaba en la mente de Akane, le había dicho que sí a otra chica que no era ella, no se explicaba porque había hecho eso, eso no era muy común de él.

-Espero que te diviertas- le dijo con un tono entre sarcasmo y enojo.

Ranma notó el cambio de voz en la chica, le dijo - ¿No me digas que estas enojada porque me invito y le dije que sí?-

Akane paró en seco, se quedó estatua al ser descubierta de esa manera, su aura de enojo comenzó a incrementarse, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaba Ranma para encararle…

-¡Tú crees eso! ¡Pues que pena!... ¡Porque no es así!-

-Pues eso no es lo demuestras…-

"Baka… baka ¡Claro que sí me molesta vas con ella y no conmigo!"-¡No es cierto!- exclamó indignada.

-Si tanto te molesta vamos esta tarde nosotros dos… Yo invito- respondió el muchacho con naturalidad.

"¿Él invita?" - ¿Qué dijiste?...- volvió a verlo estaba muy sorprendida con la actitud de el chico.

-Yo invito, ¿Qué dices?... ¿Ah?- le indicó acercándose un poco a ella.

-¿Estas enfermo o qué? Haber…- acercó su mano para tocar la frente de su prometido, pero estaba normal.

-No, no tienes fiebre… estas muy raro- se alejó de nuevo de él.

El enojo se apoderó de él -¡No estoy enfermó Akane! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan…? Bueno dime de una vez ¿Sí o no?-

-Uh…um… Está bien, después de clases- dijo con entusiasmo.

-¡Perfecto! Te espero a la salida- le dijo alejándose de ella para volver a clase.

Continuará……


	3. Chapter 3

Yo invito

**NA:**

Ha pedido de las chicas que dejaron review, aquí les dejo es tercer capítulo espero les guste.

Cuidecen, bye

**Capitulo ****3**

Llego la hora de la salida, Ranma como dijo esperaba a Akane en la puerta del colegio.

-¡¡Ya era hora!! ¡¡Porque tardaste tanto!!- dijo en tono de fastidio porque estaba un buen rato esperándola.

-estaba en el baño arreglándome un poco… es todo….¿vamos?- dijo mientras se acercaba a Ranma

-¿¿puedo preguntar para quien… te arreglabas??... "¡para mi!... que linda se te ve siempre Akane.. como siempre"- expresó mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Akane, comenzándose a poner molesta: ¡¡para nadie!! ¡¡Y no te imagines nada…Baka!!

-¡gracias!!

-¡no creas que es para ti Ranma!- dijo y lo miraba muy seriamente.

-¡¡ya lo se!! te agradezco por aceptar mi invitación…… "y también para arreglarte para mi"- dijo mostrándose amable con ella.

Seguidamente le coge la mano a Akane:-"¡¡me cogió la mano!!...¿qué le pasará esta raro?………pero me gusta que me coja la mano"-……- no sabía como reaccionar tan solo lo vio y siguieron caminando agarrados de la mano.

Así anduvieron hasta llegar a la sala de cine, donde Ranma le compró palomitas de maíz, un vaso grande de cola y entraron a ver una película de comedia.

Salieron muy alegres y agarrados de la mano, después de la película, además Ranma le invitó un helado.

-¿¿Ranma……te puedo hacer una pregunta??- le dijo mientras saboreaba su helado de chocolate.

-Si, ¿dime?- contesto dejando por un momento su helado y mirando fijamente a su prometida.

-¿¿porque me invitaste??...nunca lo habías hecho……¿¿ni cuando vivías en mi casa??- dijo, en eso el silencio reino por unos segundo y fue olvidado cuando Ranma comenzó a hablar.

-No se… ¿para que se te pase el enojo?.. creo….- dijo con un tono de burla en su voz y con una media sonrisa, y siguió comiendo se helado.

-"¡¡COMMOOO!!" -¡así!... ¡que bien! ¡Bueno me retiro no tengo más nada que hacer aquí!- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-¡¡Espera Akane!!- mencionó y se levanta tras ella, le coge la mano y hace que gire hacía él.

-¿¿Qué quieres??- expresó y trato de liberarse de él.

-¡¡Tranquila si!!...te invite porque quise para un rato contigo……¿¿Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para eso??...¡¡Te recuerdo eres mi prometida!!- " vamos Saotome déjate de decir tonteras, es ahora...sino…la puedes perder!!"-se dijo para si mismo.

"¿¿A este que le pasa??...¿¿quiere pasar un rato conmigo??" –pero… ¿¿Por qué ahora??...¿Por qué ahora Ranma?- le dijo mirando a los ojos.

-Porque………cuando me dijeron que me iba de la casa, me enfrente a mis sentimientos y me di cuenta…- respondió Ranma para volver a sentarse donde estaban comiendo sus helados.

-¿¿De qué??-le pregunto Akane con mucha curiosidad-" será que me va a decir…"-pensó

-¡Qué uno no sabe lo que tiene cuando lo pierde!...además desde que ya no vivo en tu casa, no he pasado algún tiempo solo contigo……"y tenías muchas ganas de estar solo contigo"- respondió y terminó su helado.

-¡Ahhh!...-"era solo eso"- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa para así seguir con su helado.

-Antes entrenábamos, y en vez de entrenar quise invitarte a salir… ¡como ahora!...esta rico el helado, ¿¿verdad??-dijo señalando lo poco que le quedaba.

-"¿¿le importo??...¡¡si le importo!! ¡¡Y le gusta estar conmigo!!"-¡¡en serio!! Es una buena idea……sabes a veces me sorprendes mucho cuando piensas- le dijo en forma de burla antes de sacarla la lengua- y si estaba rico el helado-

-¡Oye!- dijo ofendido Ranma.

Después de terminar sus helados, siguieron paseando en el centro comercial, comenzada la noche volvieron a sus respectivas casas. Pasaban días, semanas y ellos seguían saliendo como amigos, él la iba a visitar en las tardes, de noche para conversar o tan solo pasar un rato con una buena compañía o para lo más importante que le ayude a hacer la tarea del colegio, pero ellos querían ser algo más tan solo que no se animaban a dar el siguiente paso.

Llego el día de cumpleaños de Akane, y justo ese día no tenían clases, por lo que Ranma aprovecho toda la mañana para planear el regalo que le daría a Akane.

Mientras ella se quedó en casa para descansar, esa mañana la dejaron sola en casa, Soun y Kasumi fueron de comprar, Nabiki, aprovechando la mañana libre fue a cobrar.

A la media mañana, llega Nabiki.

Toc……Toc……Toc…

-¡Adelante!- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¡¡Hola hermanita!!- entro y abrazo a su hermana- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

-¡Hola Nabiki! ¡Gracias!... ¿Deseas algo?- le pregunto estando sentada en el fila de su cama.

-Vine a ver como estabas, al parecer recién te despiertas ¿¿verdad??- le preguntó apuntando su pijama.

-Si, estaba muy cansada, ven siéntate- dijo ofreciéndole un espacio al lado suyo.

-¡¡Ya se!! ¡¡Será porque haz estado saliendo con Ranma estos últimos meses!!- dijo de forma maliciosa mirando fijamente a Akane.

-"¿Cómo lo supo?...¡¡espiándome otra vez!!"…-¿Otra vez espiándome Nabiki?- le pregunto cono cara de fastidio.

-Uummm..¡más o menos! ¿¿Solo quiero saber ya son novios??- preguntó afirmando con la cabeza.

-¡Para que voy a decir si luego vendes la información a todo mundo!...¡¡y deja de estar espiándome!!...sino no respondo de mis actos…-le dijo en forma amenazante.

-¡Esta vez no lo haré te lo prometo hermanita!...¡solo quiero que seas feliz!!- dijo poniendo cara de niña buena.

-¿Segura?...no te creo!!- dijo levantándose alterada de su cama.

-Yo se que por cualquier gran suma de dinero te vendo Akane, pero este último tiempo te he visto más alegre, feliz, como si el no tenerlo siempre cerca de ti te ha favorecido………a los dos, digo ¿no?-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y arqueando una ceja, tratando de mostrar interés en el asusto…para aprovechar.

-¿No se?……¡¡te lo digo pero si me prometes no contárselo a nadie ni a Kasumi peor a papá!!-le dijo de forma amenazante.

-¡¡Esta bien te doy mi palabra!!- le dijo mostrando una de las manos, pero la otra la tenía escondida tras su espalda y cruzando los dedos.

-Para asegurarme…- se acercó a su hermana y caso su mano que estaba detrás teniéndola entre las suyas para que no cruzará los dedos - mira tu palabra, ¡¡sino te las verás conmigo!!...bueno unas semanas después que Ranma se cambio de casa, como que nos entendemos más, conversamos más, y lo que tú dices de esta separación es verdad al parecer……nos ha beneficiado a los dos- dijo mirando a la ventana y recordando los buenos momentos que hasta ahora han pasado juntos.

-¿¿Pero son novios??- dijo con mucha insistencia.

-¡No!¡No lo somos, tan solo hemos salido un par de veces como amigos!-le dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

-¿¿El te invito primero??- interrogándola una vez más

-si ¿Porqué?- preguntó

-¡¡Para mi que quiere conquistarte!!...es un picarón…-dijo con un tono de malicia en las últimas palabras.

-No……no lo creo ¿ o si?...eso no es de Ranma, algunas veces me ha querido besar pero ¡¡nada!!-dijo con una cara de preocupación.

-¡Tranquila, hermanita ya lo hará!- le dijo indicando con el dedo en forma de afirmación.

-¡Ya llegamos akane!¡Te traje comida!- grito Kasumi para ser escuchada por las chicas.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron me estaba dando hambre, ¡vamos!-le indicó mientras se levantaban.

-¡¡Si vamos!!- se levanto y la seguía.

Antes de abrir la puerta se gira y queda frente a nabiki y le dice: -pero antes recuerda no le vas a decir a nadie- mirándola de forma enojada.

- ok ………¡ahh Akane!!- le dijo antes que abriera la puerta.

-¿Si?- respondió virándose hacia ella.

-¿Me había olvidado de preguntarte que vas a hacer hoy por tu cumpleaños??... ¡¡Son 18!! ¡¡Te invito a ver unos strippers!!- le dijo con un tono de malicia y una cara picara.

-¡¡No Nabiki!! No se que haré……pero veré más tarde……pensándolo bien creo que iré al teatro a ver la nueva obra que se estrena hoy- le respondió saliendo del cuarto.

-Ah ya- y la siguió

Las 2 muchachas bajaron a comer el platillo delicioso que le había traído Kasumi y le entregó unos regalos que le había comprado.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Yo invito

"_kkkk" _conversación telefónica

**Capitulo ****4**

Por otro lado estaba Ranma todavía recorriendo las tiendas, tratando de encontrar un hermoso regalo para Akane.

-¡¡Diablos!! A este paso no encontraré nada para esta noche……¡¡ya se!!

Rápidamente buscó un teléfono público y llamó a la casa de los Tendo.

Tin…….tin……

"_Alo?"_

"_Alo! Por favor con la cumpleañera??"_

"_Ranma eres tu??"_

"_Si soy yo"_

"_Ok, soy Nabiki ya te la pongo al teléfono"_

"_gracias"_

Luego de unos segundos.

"_Alo!!"_

"_Alo! ¿¿Akane??"_

"_Si…¿Quién habla?"_

"_Soy Ranma, ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!"_

"_Gracias Ranma"_

"_¿Qué vas hacer esta noche?"_

"_H__asta ahora nada ¿por?"_

"_Te invito al teatro por tu cumple, ¿Qué dices?"_

"_Esta bien"_

"_bueno te recojo a las 8pm."_

"_esta bien, nos vemos, chao"_

"_chao"_

Ambos colgaron, Akane subió a su cuarto y Ranma siguió su recorrido a casa.

Luego de unas horas…

-"¡Bueno, hoy si se lo digo!...al salir del teatro……ojala no te acobardes Saotome"- pensaba para si mientras volvía a su casa.

Llegada la hora, Ranma se vistió, elegantemente, cogió sus cosas y salió a ver a Akane. Cruzó la calle, llamo a la puerta en eso Kasumi le abre.

-Hola Ranma…¿Vienes a ver a Akane?- le preguntó Kasumi

-Si a eso vengo- le respondió educadamente mientras entraba al casa.

-Esta bien pasa, no tarda en bajar. Siéntate- le dijo mientras caminaban a la sala.

-Gracias, Kasumi- se sentó a esperarla.

Sentado en la sala, solo esperó dos minutos, hasta que escucho a alguien bajar por las escaleras, se levantó y vio a su prometida bajando por las escaleras con un hermoso vestido rosado, ajustado al cuerpo, que le llegaba un poquito más arriba de la rodilla, con una abertura en la pierna derecha. Se acerca a la escalera y se extiende la mano para ayudarla a que termine de bajar de las escaleras.

-¡Estas hermosa Akane!- le dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse.

-Gracias Ranma tu también……estas muy…guapo.-le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

Salieron de la casa, tomaron un taxi, para ir al teatro, vieron una obra escogida por ella, después del teatro, Ranma la llevo a cenar a un restaurante cercano al teatro.

A llegar al restaurante, fueron atendidos por un mesero, quien les indicó la mesa y se sentaron; luego de 5 minutos ordenaron, cena transcurrió tranquila. En el restaurante, había unos músicos que armonizaban el ambiente del local, por lo que a Ranma se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Señorita me concede una pieza de baile?- le dijo de una forma amable y muy educada.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que baile contigo?- dijo asombrada por la actitud del chico.

-¿Si no es mucha molestia?- respondió acercándose a ella.

-¿Ehh?...De acuerdo- respondió de forma tímida.

Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y se dirigieron al de la pista de baile, junto a ellos habían otras parejas más bailando.

Ranma la sujetó por la cintura con una mano, con la otra sostenía una de las manos de Akane, y la otra libre que ella tenía la puso en el hombro de este. Lentamente comenzaron a bailar el compás de la canciones, algunas veces lento y otras un como más rápido.

Después de unos 20minutos solo ellos, eran la única pareja que bailaban, se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

-¿Qué tal la estas pasado?- le dijo acercando a su oído para que lo escuchara.

-¡Muy bien contigo!..."excelente a decir verdad"- diciéndose para si misma y sonrojándose a la vez.

-¡En serio! Que bien, si me disculpas un momento- dijo estando él un poco sonrojado también.

Se separó de ella y se acercó a los músicos, al que dirigía la orquesta de habló en el oído, después de eso volvió con Akane, quien estaba parada en media pista a la vista del resto de las personas que estaban comiendo en el restaurante.

-¿¿Qué le dijiste??- le preguntó a Ranma cuando volvió a donde estaba ella.

-¡Que toque una canción muy especial!- le dijo acomodándose bien para volver a comenzar a bailar.

-¡ah!..."que estará tramando…"-pensó

Seguidamente, comenzaron a entonar una canción, muy conocida para los presentes pero especialmente para Akane.

-¡Esa canción yo la conozco…y me gusta mucho!- dijo con alegría.

-Si ¿verdad? Un día te escuche cantándola y me gusto, por eso le dije que la entonarán, sabes……te la dedicó- le susurró en el oído.

Akane sonrojada baja la mirada para que Ranma no la viera:-gracias Ranma-

Comenzaron a bailar tal y como lo habían hecho minutos antes, pero esta vez, Ranma puso la mano de Akane que es sostenía por detrás de su cuello y con la otra hizo mismo, quedando los dos muy pegaditos, bailando lentamente, siguiendo la canción. Los tenían sus frentes apoyadas entre si, dejando sus caras separadas por unos escasos centímetros y en silencio.

-"¡¡es ahora!! ¡¡Dile!!"..-Akane…- dijo con voz baja.

-¿Si?...Ranma-

-Quiero decirte algo importante…- le dijo separándose un poquito de ella para mirarla a los ojos y sonrojando a la vez.

-¿Dime?..." que será……será algo buen…"-pensó Akane.

Lentamente Ranma se fue acercando más a los labios de Akane, haciendo desaparecer los escasos centímetros que los separaban, besándose muy tierna y dulcemente, luego de unos segundos.

-Te amo Akane-

-Yo también te amo Ranma-

Y siguieron bailando toda la noche, hasta que cerraran el local.

**FIN**

**NA:**

Hola!!

Espero que le guste este nuevo fic, me ha salido un poco más romántico que los anteriores, pero igual aquí se los dejos. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.

Agradezco también a los que ya lo han hecho, así sean malos o buenos.

Nos volveremos a ver, mejor dicho a leer por este lugar, a la misma hora pero otro día.

Cuidecen, besos

Bye, Ryames


End file.
